PENDING
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Karena cinta butuh waktu untuk berproses Warning: Hancur. Slight!MasaomiMayuzumi AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat jarum jam bergerak menyasar angka 12 dan 3 secara bersamaan di hari kerja.

Di sudut ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram, kubikel kecil tersembunyi dengan setumpuk berkas terserak di atas meja tampak seperti teritori asing milik alien. _So Out of Place._

Ujung pemantik ditarik. Api kecil menyala, menyulut rokok yang baru saja keluar dari bungkusnya.

Secangkir kopi turut menemani sore hari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro selain gunungan dokumen yang harus diurus dan diberi tanda _approval_. Persetan peraturan 'Dilarang Merokok' di dalam kantor. Jam layanan sudah berakhir dan Mayuzumi toh bisa menyemprot ruangan dengan pengharum wangi pinus besok pagi. Atau dia bisa menyuruh Takao Kazunari melakukannya. Yang mana saja boleh.

Maklum. Atasan selalu benar.

"Hm…"…Batang tembakau yang terkulum di bibir memang ia butuhkan untuk meredakan stress dan pening karena pekerjaan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. _Pending_ ini, _pending_ itu, telepon lagi si anu untuk konfirmasi bahwa segala sesuatu seharusnya begini dan begitu. Jangan lupa masih ada nasabah yang marah-marah karena proses pembuatan rekening baru mereka belum juga tuntas.

Luar biasa.

Kalau ada yang bilang bekerja di _Front Desk_ itu lebih mudah dibanding _Back Office_ , Mayuzumi lebih dari sekedar bersedia memberinya bogem mentah. Berhadapan dengan nasabah setiap hari sama artinya dengan permintaan yang selalu _update_ ; pekerjaan tiada akhir. Belum lagi tingkah bawahan yang kadang ada-ada saja. Seolah kewajiban Mayuzumi menjaga sikap di depan para nasabah belum cukup menyiksa.

Pena hitam runcing mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Pelipis Mayuzumi berdenyut. Jengkel.

Dia menarik napas, lalu memuntahkannya bersama satu nama. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Panggilan dari suara beratnya membuat tubuh seorang Customer Service Officer muda berjengit, kaget. Pemuda berambut biru muda yang semula memunggunginya kini perlahan menatapnya yang tersembunyi di balik pembatas kubikel di sudut lantai prioritas.

"Ya, Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko menyahuti dengan nada kalem yang dinodai rasa was-was. "Ada apa?"

Mata abu-abu menatap manik biru muda intimidatif. Di balik punggung Kuroko, Takao Kazunari— _teller_ yang menjadi teman bicaranya—kini sibuk mengintip-intip. Kepo berat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mayuzumi memanggil Kuroko dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Kuroko tiba di meja Mayuzumi dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak perlu diberitahu, dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dari _record_ aktivitas kerjanya hari ini.

Mayuzumi Chihiro—sekalipun kini bekerja di ranah _frontliner—_ bukan orang yang teramat ramah sampai sudi memanggil bawahan selain untuk menegur atau memerintah.

"Form penggantian kartu ATM atas nama Akashi Seijuurou-san..." Mayuzumi memulai sidangnya. Dia menunjuk kolom tanda tangan yang kosong. "Mana tanda tangannya?"

Aida Riko, teman sesama CSO yang kini ikut menguping bersama Takao, mengerutkan kening heran.

Masalah ini adalah kesalahan biasa.

Biasa untuk anak baru, maksudnya. Seharusnya Kuroko tidak lagi melakukan kesalahan remeh semacam itu. Walau baru setahun bekerja, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah jajaran elit kantor di antara para _frontliner_. Dia CSO prioritas yang biasanya paling diandalkan karena ketelitiannya.

 _Jadi kenapa?_

"Akan... Kutelepon nanti." Kuroko merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Padahal dia ada di ruangan _full AC_ yang dingin bukan main. "Aku akan minta tanda tangannya."

Kuroko cuma ingin cepat-cepat dilepaskan dari sidang ini. Sayang Mayuzumi sepertinya masih ingin bermurah hati memberinya celaan-celaan lain.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan sebetulnya." Mayuzumi melepaskan kacamata baca berbingkai tipisnya. Tangan terlipat di depan dada. Menyandarkan punggung pada bantalan empuk kursi, dia bertanya tajam. "Sudah 4 kali ini terjadi. Kemarin form keluhan kartu kredit. Lalu apalagi? Kesalahan input alamat kantor untuk pembukaan deposito? Kelupaan tanda tangan pada surat kuasa dan register aktivasi warkat?"

Hela napas. Kuroko menundukan kepala semakin dalam. Mayuzumi jarang marah (maklum saja, dia kan kepala dari para asisten yang sudah ngepro di pekerjaan mereka). Tapi sekalinya menunjukan sikap kesal, Mayuzumi sungguh sangat beracun.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak tahu apa kau memang suka diharuskan menelpon-nelpon nasabah bernama Akashi ini. Kalau sampai direktur Akashi Corp datang dan mengeluh, aku bisa saja mendepakmu kembali ke bagian layanan reguler. Atau kau memang mau seperti itu?"

Andai saja, Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa layanan reguler lebih sadis lagi karena kepala layanan bernama Mibuchi Reo terkenal sebagai tukang grepe karyawan, dia tentu tidak keberatan. Bahasa kasarnya, Mibuchi Reo lah alasannya tidak impulsif mengatakan 'pulangkan saja saya ke reguler, pak'.

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-san."

Yang pening sebenarnya bukan cuma Kuroko. Namanya efek domino, bawahan bersalah maka atasan pun terkena getah. Mayuzumi berharap pasukan audit tidak akan melakukan inspeksi sampai Kuroko membereskan kerjanya. Ah, sungguh sial. Ini tengah tahun. Harusnya sebentar lagi gerombolan pencari gara-gara itu akan datang ke cabang untuk menebar komentar bervenom.

"Telepon secepatnya." Kertas disodorkan ke hadapan Kuroko. CS _expressionless_ mendadak suram. Wajahnya dinaungi awan mendung dalam hitungan detik.

"Baik, Mayuzumi-san."

Mayuzumi kembali menekuni layar komputernya. Tanpa menatap Kuroko, dia bertanya, "Lagipula kenapa kau salah terus belakangan ini? Butuh cuti? Sudah lelah atau bagaimana?"

Kuroko menjawab dengan dumalan. "...kan..."

"Ha?" Tidak biasanya, Nada bicara Mayuzumi meninggi. Dia melirik tajam pada si bawahan. "Bicara yang benar bisa kan?"

Gumaman lain. Masih sumbang—dalam artian tidak bisa ditangkap maknanya oleh Kepala Bagian galak.

"Kuroko..."—sebuah peringatan.

"Nasabahnya menyebalkan, Mayuzumi-san."

"Apa?"

Pelipis berkedut. Mayuzumi memukul permukaan meja dengan telapak tangan. Kuroko kejang sesaat; terkejut bukan main. Para pekerja lantai prioritas buru-buru menutup mulut dari bisik-bisik gossip mereka semula. Semua mata menatap Kuroko prihatin.

"Aku memang baru sekali ada di posisi ini, Kuroko." Mayuzumi melotot. Mata kelabu tanpa ekspresi justru membuat Kuroko tidak enak badan, panas dingin parah. "Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau meremehkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak tahu kode etik _frontliner_ untuk tidak pilih-pilih nasabah."

Mayuzumi sok bijak. Padahal aslinya dia bilang begitu karena dia tahu bahwa nasabah bernama Akashi ini itu punya pengaruh besar dalam menentukan posisi keuangan cabang mereka. Sebelum mangkal di sini, dia sudah diberi sejuta wejangan untuk merawat baik-baik nasabah bernama Akashi ini.

"Hyuuga-san baru saja dipindah ke bagian kredit. Dan mungkin kau pikir aku yang sebelumnya ada di bagian valas bisa lebih toleran karena tidak familiar dengan kerja _frontliner_. Jika memang demikian kuberitahu saja; kau salah besar.

"Maaf""

Maaf—senjata utama para pekerja bank. Semakin memelas semakin baik. Walau tidak menghindarkan mereka dari keharusan memperbaiki kesalahan, setidaknya kata maaf selalu ampuh membuat telinga mereka selamat dari omelan lebih lanjut.

"Jangan meniru-niru Sakurai. Aku tidak butuh maafmu." Mayuzumi menyahuti sarkastik.

Sayangnya, Mayuzumi itu tiran. Dia tidak mempan dihujani sejuta maaf.

"Sekarang, cepat kembali ke mejamu. Telepon nasabahnya. Kutunggu form itu sore ini juga sebelum aku tutup sistem cabang. Paling lambat sampai besok siang."

Ekspresi keruh. "Baik, Mayuzumi-san."

.

.

.

 **PENDING**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Mengambil tema: Benci jadi cinta**

 **Unprofitable fanworks for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **Hanya fiksi penuh humor kering yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya dimasukkan buat challenge. Ahuhu.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Karena cinta butuh waktu untuk berproses**

 **Warning: Hancur. Slight!MasaomiMayuzumi #Sayatahusayasampahabis**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 23 tahun. Meniti karir 2 tahun lamanya di Bank Seirin. Memulai karir sebagai _Customer Service_ reguler yang kemudian mengukir prestasi sebagai pekerja teliti membuatnya dimutasi ke prioritas, lantai tempat melayani nasabah khusus dengan nilai saldo mengendap di atas 50 juta yen.

Halusnya begitu. Kasarnya ini adalah lantai neraka tempat nasabah bisa bertingkah semena-mena karena mereka dijadikan raja.

Jika di awal karirnya di reguler Kuroko disambut jargon _"Welcome to the jungle"_ kali ini dia disambut spanduk _"Welcome to the hell"_. Fantastis.

Awal berada di lantai ini, Kuroko kira dia akan magabut; makan gaji buta. Nasabah yang lebih sedikit dan lebih intelek; cepat tanggap juga tidak rewel-rewel amat (selanjutnya dia tahu bahwa ini hanya kesan awal yang benar-benar menipu. Lihat saja hartawan bernama Hanamiya Makoto yang menyebalkannya bukan main, Kuroko saja heran bagaimana Kiyoshi Teppei bisa sabar melayaninya di setiap transaksi).

Intinya sih, dia senang-senang saja ada di lantai ini.

Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Akashi Seijuuro.

Awalnya dia tidak mengenal benar nasabah berambut merah satu itu. Dia hanya tahu dia adalah presiden direktur baru dari Akashi Corp setelah nasabah yang biasa—Akashi Masaomi—diangkat menjadi presiden komisaris.

"Ini untuk pergantian spesimen tanda tangannya, Akashi-san." Kuroko menunjuk pada kertas tebal dengan kolom tanda tangan yang putih bersih. "Bisa tolong diberi tanda pada baris ini untuk keterangan berapa tanda tangan yang berlaku dari semua yang sudah didata agar nanti warkat Akashi Corp boleh diproses."

"Baik. Terima kasih—Hm… " Mata merah delima menatap name tag yang disematkan pada saku depan kemeja. "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?"

"Ah, iya." Kuroko memberi senyum tipis.

"Baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di lantai prioritas sebelumnya. Aku memang jarang ke sini tapi… Aku benar-benar merasa asing melihatmu."

"Saya awalnya ada di lantai reguler, Akashi-san."

"Begitu…" Tangan putih dengan cincin bermata rubi tersemat di ibu jari terulur. "Salam kenal kalau begitu, Kuroko-kun. Semoga kau tidak bosan melihatku mulai sekarang."

Terlatih untuk sopan dan memberi lip service manis, Kuroko merespon tanggap. "Tentu saja saya tidak akan bosan."

Akashi Seijuurou di awal pertemuan mereka sungguh seperti malaikat. Kuroko tidak pernah malas melayaninya. Dia teladan. Pembukaan rekening giro baru perusahaan lancar karena sang presdir yang proaktif mengumpulkan segala kelengkapan yang disyaratkan Bank.

Tidak perlu dikejar-kejar via telepon, dia sendiri yang akan menghubungi Kuroko jika ada apa-apa.

Dia selalu manis. Baik dan lembut. Tidak berlagak sok penting, padahal justru dia yang sangat berhak minta macam-macam mengingat posisinya sebagai debitur besar.

Sayang sikap teladan patut dicontoh itu hanya bertahan tiga bulan. Pas. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kuroko jadi merasa Akashi Seijuurou sungguh perhitungan.

Masalah pertama, Kuroko pikir dia lalai dan Seijuurou memang lupa.

Kepala bagian prioritas saat itu, Hyuuga Junpei, naik nada suaranya saat menegur Kuroko.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hyuuga menyodorkan formulir pergantian kartu ATM pada Kuroko. "Sudah setahun kau di sini kan, Kuroko? Kenapa kau bisa lupa minta tanda tangan nasabah?"

Kuroko terbiasa bekerja dengan prosedur tertata. Cek kartu identitas, isi form, minta tanda tangan, lalu verifikasi PIN, dan proses permintaan nasabah. Selalu begitu. Seharusnya tanda tangan tidak akan pernah jadi masalah. Dia ingat benar, hafal mati bahkan, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperoses bermacam keluhan. Kasus ini membuat Kuroko meragukan kekuatan ingatannya.

Jangan-jangan dia terlalu santai? Terbuai dengan acara bincang basa-basi yang menyenangkan bersama Akashi Seijuurou selama memproses transaksi.

"Saya…" Inginnya sih membantah. Tapi lembaran di tangan Hyuuga tidak berbohong. Kuroko memang bersalah. Maka dari itu alih-alih membela diri, Kuroko harus lapang dada meminta maaf. "Maaf, Hyuuga-san."

Tiga puluh menit, dia mesti menebalkan kuping mendengar Hyuuga berkomentar tajam.

"Telepon nasabahnya. Cepat. Mumpung belum jam 3 dan kantornya cuma berjarak dua lantai di atas kita."

"Baik."

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa tanda tangan." Seijuurou berujar dengan senyum malaikat ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di ruangan prioritas.

Kuroko menyambutnya dengan badan yang ditundukan sedikit. Bibir pink pucat mengeja apologi lirih, sarat sesal. "Maafkan saya juga yang lupa mengingatkan anda, Akashi-san. Padahal anda pasti sibuk tapi masih harus ke sini hanya untuk masalah remeh. "

"Angkat kepalamu, Kuroko. Aku tidak masalah datang ke bank. Sudah biasa." Seijuurou mengibaskan tangan. Mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi berbantalan empuk, jemarinya mengetuk meja Kuroko yang dilapisi kaca tipis mengkilat. "Mana form yang harus kutandatangani?"

Buru-buru, Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas 'terkutuk karena sudah membuatnya repot' dari laci meja. Akashi mencabut pena antik dari saku jas hitam, dengan cepat menggoreskan tanda tangannya yang berharga mahal di dunia bisnis.

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin menanyakan proses pembuatan fasilitas bisnis yang kemarin dokumennya dibawakan Hayama. Apa aku sudah bisa dapatkan User ID-nya?"

"Ah, ya. Dokumen anda sudah sampai di tangan Hyuuga-san. Dan kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang sebetulnya masih harus saya konfirmasi. "

Merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan, Kuroko menawarkan diri mengambilkan secangkir kopi untuk menemani mereka berdiskusi. Akashi menganggukan kepala.

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Kuroko." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Dan bolehkah aku sekalian pinjam pensil?"

Kuroko tanpa banyak berpikir, mengambilkan juga sebatang pensil mekanik dari laci meja, lalu berlalu ke _pantry_ khusus. Tawaran bantuan dari Sakurai Ryo, si butler prioritas, ditolak halus.

"Tak apa, Sakurai-kun. Aku saja."

"Maafkan saya, Kuroko-san. Harusnya saya yang menyediakan kopi untuk Akashi-san. Maaf. Sungguh, maaf."

Kuroko mengabaikan Sakurai. Jika dia mencoba menenangkan pemuda panikan itu, waktunya malah akan habis percuma.

Pantofel hitam mengetuk lantai. Seijuurou meletakan pensilnya bertepatan dengan munculnya Kuroko dengan secangkir kopi harum di atas baki.

"Silahkan, Akashi-san."

Likuid panas mengepulkan asap. Membuat cangkir putih tampak seperti cerobong asap mini.

"Terima kasih. Duduklah, Tetsuya. Mari mulai diskusi kita."

Kuroko tidak pernah keberatan menemani Akashi mengobrol. Latar belakang sarjana ekonomi membuat Kuroko bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan Seijuurou. Diskusi bisnis mereka selalu nyambung, proaktif dua arah.

Tapi ketika sore itu Hyuuga memanggilnya dan menanyakan kenapa di formulir pendingannya bisa ada coretan pensil tidak jelas, Kuroko tahu satu hal.

Akashi Seijuurou bukan malaikat.

.

.

' _Aku akan sangat senang kalau kapan-kapan kau mau menemaniku makan malam, Kuroko-san.'-Akashi Seijuuro_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya lelah. Kuroko Tetsuya capek. Kuroko Tetsuya penat luar biasa.

Ini kali ketiga dia memeriksa form sialan yang dipermasalahkan Mayuzumi. Dengan matanya yang jeli dan juga bantuan Takao yang punya kemampuan membedakan uang asli dan palsu hanya dalam sekali lihat, Kuroko meyakini satu hal.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah mengapa-apakan form kerjanya.

Di formulir berukuran folio, di kolom bawah, ada sisa tinta hitam. Kotak itu pernah dicoreti tanda tangan. Pasti. Lagipula Kuroko tidak akan mau memberi paraf tanda cocok jika memang kolom itu kosong dari awal mulanya. Dia sudah pernah kena kasus saat di masih amatiran, jadi dia selalu hati-hati soal ini.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan biarkan Akashi-san tanda tangan dengan pulpen pribadinya." Takao Kazunari berujar bijak. Namun tidak simpati dia menambahkan, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana tanda tangannya raib. Tapi... Kau jelas sedang diusili."

Akashi Seijuurou, pengusaha muda berusia 27 tahun dengan tingkah seperti anak SD. Tukang cari perhatian. Itu menurut Kuroko.

Ralat. Dia adalah tukang iseng yang membuat orang harus setengah mati mencari perhatiannya. Jika gagal, mati saja deh.

Lupakan cerita picisan di mana seorang pekerja akan tersanjung ketika mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang klien kaya raya. Bagi Kuroko, lebih baik tidak diperhatikan jika tingkah Seijuurou malah membuatnya sebal. Siapa sih yang suka disuruh memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang sengaja ditimpakan padanya?

Dia kesal, kesal, kesaaaaallll sekali dengan segala tindak tanduk Akashi. Akashi Seijuuoru sama sekali bukan nasabah manis. Coret itu. Dia iblis. **I.B. L. I. S.**

Setan jahanam yang mengambil wujud pengusaha tampan dengan perilaku ningrat. Inkarnasi Lucifer.

Hela napas keras. Kuroko mendumal 'jangan marah, jangan marah, jangan marah'. Masih disambung pula dengan sugesti 'Jaga hati, Tetsuya. Jaga hati. Sabar. Tetsuya harus sabar'.

Ngenes banget memang.

Sandi pada telepon internal ditekan, begitu nada panggil berubah, Kuroko lekas men- _dial_ nomor telepon yang kini sudah ia hafal mati—saking seringnya ditelepon dalam dua minggu ini.

Suara operator telepon, sekertaris Akashi Seijuurou terdengar. _"Halo. Dengan Momoi Satsuki dari Akashi Corporation. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Selamat—" Kuroko melirik jam besar yang kini menunjukan pukul tiga sore lebih sepuluh menit. "—Sore, Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kun ya? Soreeeeee~ Ada perlu apa nih?"

Kuroko memutar bola mata. Ini juga. Bukan cuma atasannya saja yang mengerikan. Bawahannya sama saja. Entah bagaimana kinerja mereka di kantor.

Ya, Kamisama. Lindungilah Kuroko dari segala cobaan ini.

"Boleh aku titip pesan untuk Akashi-san?" Kuroko berdeham. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena merepotkan."

"Pesan? Tentu saja boleh."Kadang Kuroko heran bagaimana Momoi bisa seceria itu. Dia sendiri sungguh tidak bisa membyangkan bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Akashi Seijuurou. Baru melayaninya sebagai CSO dan nasabah saja sudah membuat Kuroko sakit kepala.

Sekedar info, setiap pagi kini rutinitas Kuroko adalah mampir ke kuil terdekat dan berdoa supaya dihindarkan dari segala kebrengsekkan Akashi.

"Begini… Aku ingin minta waktu Akashi-san sebentar. Ada form yang lupa ditandatangani."

" _Lagi?"_

Kuroko juga malu sampai empat kali menelpon soal kelupaan tanda tangan dalam dua minggu. "Iya, Momoi-san."

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun. Nanti aku sampaikan pada, Akashi-san." Suara Momoi renyah dan santai. Di balik sambungan telepon, dia memang sudah mesem-mesem sembari memainkan rambut merah mudanya. "Anoo… Tetsu-kun… Kamu punya waktu bebas tidak di akhir pekan ini…?"

"Maaf, Momoi-san. Aku harus membantu Mayuzumi-san dan CS lain beres-beres gudang dokumen akhir pekan ini. Terima kasih sudah mau menyampaikan pesanku. Sore."

Kuroko buru-buru menekan tombol 'end call' lalu menarik napas lega.

"Kuroko…" Sampai Mayuzumi tahu-tahu muncul di belakangnya persis jin. Dia tampak (sok) bengis dengan tangan terlipat depan dada. Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah yang di telepon tadi itu cuma sekretaris Akashi Seijuurou." Mata kelabu mendelik. "Kau. Harus. Sopan."

"Baik. Maaf."

Bicara memang enak ya? Toh walau statusnya kepala bagian prio, sebagai pemain baru di garis depan Mayuzumi belum pernah benar-benar serius bertemu nasabah yang rewel mampus. Belum tahu saja dia.

"Jangan sampai aku panggil Mibuchi untuk men- _training_ -mu 'dasar-dasar menelpon nasabah'."

"Iya, Mayuzumi-san. Maafkan saya."

.

.

Sore kelabu. Badai siap bertandang dan sudah memberi tanda dengan awan hitam yang bergumpal memenuhi langit.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau…"—jeda—"Kau semakin sering bolak-balik Bank, Seijuurou?"

Akashi Masaomi bertanya dari balik koran yang terbentang lebar. Seijuurou melonggarkan dasi merahnya, tidak mengindahkan sang ayah yang bertanya dengan gestur 'basa-basi'.

"Ada form yang aku lupa tanda tangani." Jari-jemari merapikan poni merah yang sudah panjang. Seijuurou siap melangkah keluar pintu ruangan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan CS manis yang diincar Momoi?""

Jika tidak menjadi pengusaha, Papa Akashi mungkin cocok jadi dukun.

"…" Langkah Seijuurou terhenti.

"Aku baru saja lihat kemarin kau menggores kartu ATM-mu sendiri dengan ujung gunting. Bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya?"

"Bukan urusan, Ayah." Seijuurou membuka pintu kalem. "Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh di pekerjaan. Walau aku sering keluar, semua selesai dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin diprotes."

Pintu tertutup. Seijuurou menghilang di balik pintu.

Masaomi menurunkan koran yang semula menutupi jarak pandangnya. Menggerutu pada pintu yang bisu.

"Dasar putra kurang ajar."

.

.

"Siang, Akashi-san." Sambutan masam. Kuroko sudah lelah jujur. Lagipula Mayuzumi sedang tidak ada di tempat. Persetan sikap manis. Seijuurou harus tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang marah.

"Siang, Tetsuya." Seijuurou memamerkan senyum bisnisnya. Sakurai menarikkan kursi empuk untuk pengusaha muda itu. Bibir Sejuurou mengumbar gratifikasi sopan untuk pemuda berambut coklat sebelum ia kembali beralih pada Kuroko. "Apa kabar? Kau kelihatan stress."

 _Mahkluk kurang ajar ini_ —Kuroko mengumpat. "Maafkan saya. Jadi merepotkan Akashi-san terus."

Sialnya jadi baris depan perusahaan bidang jasa: harus memutar balik fakta. Dia yang direpotkan dan dia yang minta maaf. Sungguh dunia yang gila.

"Tidak apa." Seijuurou mengeluarkan _ballpoint gel_ dari sakunya. Ibu jari menekan bagian atas pena.

Kuroko mencegah sopan. Disodorkannya sebatang pulpen dengan cap Bank Seirin. "Silahkan pulpennya, Akashi-san."

Takao yang baru muncul memberikan jempolnya dari balik punggung Seijuurou. Teller berambut hitam itu memastikan benar dia juga melihat Akashi menandatangin form. Jika masalah bukan pada Kuroko ataupun Akashi, pasti triknya ada pada pena sialan itu.

Lagipula sejak kapan Seijuurou mengganti pena mahalnya yang bermerak 'Parken' dengan _ballpoint gel_ yang terlihat murahan? Bukannya Kuroko memerhatikan pena yang senantiasa terselip di saku jas mahal itu. Sama sekali bukan.

Seijuurou menggoreskan tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih," Kuroko bergumam tak niat. Dia baru saja akan menarik formulir itu dari atas meja saat merasakan bahwa form itu ditahan oleh telapak tangan Seijuurou. Cukup kuat. Bisa robek jika ditarik paksa. Kuroko mengrenyitkan dahi.

Merobek form akan membuat Kuroko dimaki-maki oleh Mayuzumi.

"Akashi…—san?"

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal." Orbs merah menatap Kuroko intens. CSO muda tanpa sadar meneguk ludah. Kemarahan berganti jadi rasa terancam.

"Kau diajarkan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan padamu sebisanya. Benar?"

"… Ya?" Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa ia terdegar tidak yakin. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Seijuurou.

"Aku jadi penasaran."

Kuroko kini tidak berani memandang Seijuurou tepat di mata. Ia menurunkan sudut pandang, melihat pada telapak tangan tuan bos yang menghalanginya menarik form pembuat masalah.

"Maaf." Kuroko tidak tahan untuk tidak menyela. "Penasaran… Soal apa?"

"Sudah sebulan sejak aku mengirimimu pesan berisi ajakan makan." Seijuurou mengerling seduktif. "Kau tidak pernah menjawab dengan 'iya' ataupun 'tidak'."

Kalau Kuroko cukup kuat, cukup berani, dan cukup mapan untuk bisa mempertaruhkan karirnya detik ini juga, rasanya dia ingin memutarbalikan meja yang membatasinya dengan Seijuurou. Manusia tidak tahu diri mana yang sudah mengusilinya begini dan masih punya muka mengajaknya makan?

Iya, itu si Akashi Seijuurou.

Batuk kecil. _Awkward_. "Saya tidak bisa menerima undangan secara personal dari nasabah. Maaf, Akashi-san."

"Kau sadar kan aku mengajakmu sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan dirimu yang adalah CSO Seirin."

"Tapi…" Kuroko berusaha mencari alasan. "Kode etik di sini…"

"Apa kita harus keluar _banking hall_? Aku tidak keberatan mencari spot yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara."

Modus kampret.

Bau masalah mengkontaminasi udara. Sayang hanya Takao Kazunari yang memerhatikan. Kiyoshi Teppei yang berbadan besar dan seharusnya bisa diandalkan sebagai _bodyguard_ para pekerja pendek dari sentuhan nasabah nakal malah asyik menghitung uang sebelum disetor ke Mitobe Ryunosuke di bagian kas. Benar-benar _Iron Heart_ yang gagal peka.

"Saya…"

"…ya?"

"Saya…"

Beruntung Mayuzumi muncul di saat yang tepat.

"Ada masalah? Bisa saya bantu?"

Yah, tepat bagi Kuroko. Tidak bagi Seijuurou.

"Ah…" Kuroko rasanya mau saja mencium Mayuzumi saat ini juga, "Mayuzumi-san…"

"Aku hanya sedang meluruskan beberapa hal dengan Tetsuya," Seijuurou menjawab kalem. Tangan yang semula menindih kertas di atas meja berpindah, menyatu dalam kepalan santai yang menopang dagu. Kuroko tidak melewatkan kesempatan. Ia buru-buru mengevakuasi form penting itu.

"Maafkan dia. Banyak kelalaian. Maklum, baru sebentar di lantai prioritas." Mayuzumi biasanya cukup tajam. Tapi untuk sekali ini, dia gagal menangkap _hints_ dari maksud kalimat Seijuurou. "Mungkin besok hari, Akashi-san boleh dilayani CSO kami yang sudah lebih pengalaman. Aida Riko atau Nakamura Shinya, mungkin?"

Akashi mengangkat telapak tangan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tipe nasabah loyal. Aku lebih suka dilayani oleh orang yang aku sudah tahu."

Mayuzumi masih gagal menangkap _hints_. "Ah ya…"

Dia malah melirik Takao Kazunari, teller langganan Akashi Corp. "Tapi kalau Kuroko dirasa kurang memuaskan…"

Entah bagaimana percakapan ini seperti dialog antara Mami para Geisha dan calon Danna. Kuroko mau _facepalm_. Takao menyembunyikan tawanya. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang dilayani Tetsuya."— **Tolong, siapapun hentikan segala ambiguitas ini!—"** Dia jujur dan berintegritas."

Mayuzumi mulai bingung. "Tapi agak tidak teliti bukan?"

"Tidak apa…" Seijuurou mengibaskan tangan seolah dipanggil bolak-balik Bank bukan hal yang bikin repot dan menyebalkan. "Bank Seirin ada di gedung ini yang mana adalah bagian dari bisnis properti Akashi Corp. Ini sama seperti bolak-balik di dalam rumah sendiri. Aku tidak keberatan."

Gundulmu. Kuroko yang keberatan.

.

.

Kata teman-teman kerjanya, Kuroko paling ahli mengagetkan orang. Setiap dia muncul di ruang ganti atau pantry, cuma Takao satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan meneriakinya kalimat klasik: 'Kau jangan buat aku kaget terus kenapa? Kayak setan saja.'.

"Sore, Tetsuya."

Tapi Seijuurou kan setan asli. Kuroko jelas kalah telak.

Dia baru saja berkemas. Siap menyangka? Di lorong sepi, Kuroko akan menemukan Seijuurou bersandar pada dinding dingin di samping pintu masuk menuju Bank Seirin. Tangan bersilang dan dasi yang sudah terlepas dari kerah kaku membuat Seijuurou tampak lain dari biasanya.

"Akashi… san…"

Wajah datar itu terkontaminasi sedikit riak emosi. Dan itu membuat Seijuurou geli. Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya. "Kaget? Aku kira kau tahu aku masih ngotot ingin tahu jawabanmu untuk ajakan makanku, Tetsuya."

Mereka saling beradu tatap.

Kuroko datar. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan makan dari nasabah."

"Aku mengajakmu bukan sebagai CSO. Aku mengajak Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai teman."

Ah, mulut manis itu. Sayang Kuroko sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada Seijuurou.

Sore ini, Takao menemukan pulpen Akashi tertinggal di atas meja. Sedlidik punya selidik, itu pulpen dengan tinta khusus yang bisa dihapus. Benda yang biasa dipakai anak sekolah jika ujian esai mereka tidak memperbolehkan mereka memakai tip-ex.

Tapi utamanya sih itu pulpen untuk iseng.

"Aku masih berseragam." Kuroko mencoba mengelak. "Mayuzumi-san punya aturan jika kami, para _frontliner_ , mau keluar makan-makan, kami tidak boleh dalam keadaan memakai seragam."

"Bukan masalah. Toh aku tidak akan mengajakmu minum-minum sampai mabuk."

"Tap—"

"Sssh…" Seijuurou mengangkat jari telunjuk, menyentuh bibir empuk Kuroko. "Iyakan dulu ajakanku. Biar aku yang mengatur."

Tangan Kuroko digenggam. Kuroko gagal memprotes.

Satpam gedung tidak juga bisa menolong walau saat itu tumben benar wajah Kuroko menunjukan keterpaksaan yang amat mendalam. Persis anak korban penculikan.

Langkah-langkah kaki Seijuurou panjang, lincah dia membimbing Kuroko memasuki lift.

Pintu besi bergeser menutup. Kuroko baru bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk protes.

"Akas—hmph!"

Akashi Seijuurou—bagi Kuroko Tetsuya—sungguh tidak punya _sense of manner_.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh." Seijuurou mengelus bibir empuk ranum yang memerah dan basah usai dikecup. Matanya mengerling menatap bibir itu. Kabut emosi menyelimuti iris merah yang biasa bersinar secemerlang batu delima di bawah limpahan cahaya matahari.

Seijuurou menciumnya. Di bibir.

Tuan besar yang kerjanya membuatnya repot itu. Yang hobinya menindas Kuroko dengan semua tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya.

Dasar brengsek!

Setelah mendapat pencerahan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, tangan Kuroko refleks terangkat. Sebuah tamparan ringan—tidak cukup untuk menyakiti Seijuurou sedikitpun—mendarat di pipi sang direktur.

"Jangan permainkan saya."

Marah besar.

Ia lekas menekan tombol lift. Turun di lantai terdekat dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang justru malah menyeringai menyebalkan melihat reaksinya.

Untuk kali terakhir ia bebalik badan. Ngamuk. "Saya memang cuma pekerja biasa. Tapi saya tidak bisa dilecehkan begini."

.

.

"Pipimu kenapa?" Masaomi memang bukan pria yang sangat perhatian pada keluarga. Tapi dia cukup jeli untuk mengamati perubahan yang terjadi, apalagi jika menyangkut putranya sendiri.

Memang tidak kentara, tapi jejak pink di pipi pucat Seijuurou cukup membuat Masaomi tahuL: ada insiden hari ini.

Seijuurou menjawab asal, "Disambit tapak kaki depan kelinci jantan."

"…"

Sang putera melenggang santai masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bertanya pada Masaomi yang masih gagal paham. Jawabannya memang absurd. Dan Seijuurou malas menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi duduk perkaranya.

Sang ayahanda tahu benar ada yang tidak beres. Bergegas menyusul ke kamar sang putera, Masaomi menggerutu.

"Kau kacau semenjak Tetsuna meninggalkanmu dan Himeno."

"Tidak sekacau dirimu setelah kehlilangan ibu." Seijuurou membalas. Sama sarkastisnya.

Namun menjawab pedas teguran sang ayah. Memandang anak gadis berambut biru muda tertidur nyaman di atas kasurnya, Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Ia lekas-lekas meletakan tas kerja di atas meja berkaki rendah. Mendekat pada sang buah hati yang kini senang betul menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di kamar ayahnya, menunggui yang bersangkutan pulang bekerja.

Ranjang berkeriat ketika Seijuurou mendudukan diri di sebelah putrinya dan mengelus rambut yang terserak seperti benang sutera di atas bantal.

"Kau tahu…" Masaomi menghela napas. "Aku sadar aku memperlakukanmu buruk selama ini. Dan setelah kau menikah, juga kini menjadi _single parent_ , aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak lagi menekanmu seperti waktu kau kecil dulu, Seijuurou."

"'Tapi' apa?"

"…Maksudmu?"

Belum berhenti mengelus rambut putri tunggal semata wayangnya, Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Setiap kalimat ayah sering berkontradiksi. Maka aku ingin bertanya, apa kondisinya sekarang?"

"Kau beranggapan terlalu buruk pada ayahmu."

"Ini ajaranmu. Jangan menyalahkanku untuk benih yang kau semai sendiri."

"Baiklah." Masaomi mulai lelah bersikap lunak. Seijuurou itu batu, tidak bisa dilunaki sedikit pun. "Aku katakan satu hal. Aku membiarkanmu bebas. Mencari pengganti almarhum Tetsuna sesukamu. Aku pun tahu Himeno butuh sosok seorang ibu. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa memilih perempuan?"

"…"

"Aku tahu dari Momoi. CSO Bank Seirin yang sering kau sambangi itu laki-laki. Momoi ramai membicarakannya dan dia seratus persen normal." Batuk pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau harus menjatuhkan pilihanmu pada laki-laki. Jangan kira karena kau sudah memberiku penerus maka kebebasanmu benar-benar bisa dipergunakan dengan tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Ayah. Aku sudah menjadi orang tua. Aku sudah memberikanmu keturunan." Seijuurou cukup berani membangkang. "Aku bebas pergi dengan siapapun, mengincar siapapun yang aku mau sekarang. Aku juga bisa menilai seperti apa orang yang cocok menjadi ibu dari Himeno."

"Kau tidak memikirkan Himeno? Dia baru tiga tahun. Dia akan bingung jika memiliki dua ayah alih-alih sepasang orang tua lengkap."

"Aku yakin benar anakku tidak akan tumbuh menjadi orang dengan pemikiran sempit." Seijuurou menjawab sinis, setengah menyindir. "Sebagaimana aku yang tidak pernah memprotes dirimu yang berlabuh ke pelukan kekasih macam apapun sebagai pelampiasan kehilangan ibu."

Telak. Masaomi bungkam.

"Lagipula aku serius dengan Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah salah dalam memilih."— _dan tidak pernah gagal memiliki siapapun yang ingin kumiliki._

.

.

Bicara tentang kesialan. Kuroko yakin, tiga bulan setelah pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Akashi Seijuurou dia sudah menjadi CSO paling sial di antara semua _frontliner_ Bank Seirin cabang Shinjuku. Di bulan keempat, ciuman pertamanya dicuri dengan kurang ajar.

Insiden itu cukup untuk membuatnya pecah konsentrasi berminggu-minggu dan dia dipaksa merelakan kupingnya mendengarkan 'nyanyian' pedas Mayuzumi setiap hari. Kesalahannya sepele sih. Lupa paraf, lupa mengisi register, dan kesalahan sepele lain.

Beruntung jika hanya itu. Sayang dewi kesialan sepertinya sedang senang nemplok pada dirinya.

"Ini sangat merugikanku."

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menganggap Akashi Seijuurou sudah sangat parah. Namun ternyata Akashi Masaomi ada pada level yang sedikit lebih elit. Ya, ya. Jika Seijuurou iblis maka Masaomi adalah dedengkotnya iblis.

Berhadap-hadapan dengan Masaomi membuat Kuroko gentar. Padahal dia bukan amatiran yang belum pernah berurusan dengan nasabah rewel dan temperamental.

"Cekku ditolak karena belum aktif. Partner bisnisku untungnya cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa Akashi Corp selalu bisa dipercaya dan semua kesalahan ini murni kesalahan teknis dari bank."

Kuroko menunduk dalam. Tidak berani mengangkat muka. "Maafkan saya."

Masaomi masih ngotot mengintimidasi. Sang komisaris duduk di kursinya dengan kaki bersilang. Dengan gestur cuek, ia menyalakan rokok di ruangan yang aslinya diberi peraturan ' _no smoking area'_.

Sakurai langsung buru-buru undur diri usai mengantar secangkir teh dengan tangan gemetar. Dari balik pintu menuju pantry yang terbuka saat Sakurai melarikan diri, Kuroko tahu Takao sedang menyumpahi Mayuzumi yang belum juga kembali dari rapatnya bersama Kepala Layanan Prioritas; Himuro Tatsuya.

Di mana sang Kabag Prio saat para _frontliner_ butuh bantuan?

Seijuurou di belakang Masaomi berdiri tanpa bisa memberi pembelaan. Dia tahu benar, kelalaian Kuroko kali ini murni karena kesialan sang CSO. Andai saja kali ini kasus terjadi karena keisengan Seijuurou yang biasa, sang direktur lebih dari sekedar bersedia membela Kuroko. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Lagipula, kasus ini membuat Masaomi ngotot ingin melihat yang mana orang yang diincar Seijuurou.

"Angkat kepalamu, nak." Masaomi menjentikan rokoknya pada asbak. "Bethentilah bersikap menyedihkan dan mulailah perbaiki kesalahanmu."

"Baik."

Kuroko kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangan menari lincah di atas papan kunci. Tremor masih menjalar; dia gugup. Tapi dengan segala profesionalitas dia tetap harus bersikap kalem.

Seisi lantai prioritas hening. Jam layanan sudah lama berakhir. Dua Akashi yang berbeda generasi adalah nasabah terakhir yang datang. Dan tujuan mereka untuk komplain, spontan membuat perhatian para pekerja tertuju pada mereka.

Kuroko membatalkan pengaktifkan billyet giro atas nama Akashi Corp. Dengan cepat mencetak bukti transaksi untuk ditambahkan pada laporan aktivitas hari ini. Usai memproses pembatalan daftar billyet, ia meregistrasi nomor seri warkat yang sama dengan kode pengaktifan cek.

"Cek anda sudak aktif, Akashi-san."

"Bagus."

Sayangnya Masaomi tidak langsung angkat kaki.

Sehening kuburan, tidak ada yang berani berbicara saat Masaomi berujar, "Aku mau bertemu Kepala Bagianmu. Junpei harus tahu bahwa bawahannya ada yang tidak kompeten."

"Ah... Tapi..."

"Jangan membantahku." Masaomi bergumam. Kalem tapi meresonasi aura predator. "Panggilkan Junpei."

Kuroko tidak bisa berkata-kata. Beruntung, Seijuurou menyela, "Junpei dimutasi ke bagian kredit. Dia sekarang Kepala dari para Account Officer tidak lagi bertanggung jawab di sini."

"Begitukah?" Dahi Tuan Besar Akashi berkerut. "Pantas saja standar pelayanan di sini turun."

Dengusan angkuh. "Panggilkan Kabag barunya."

"Anoo..."

Pintu ruang prio terbuka. Mayuzumi yang tampak lelah dengan setumpuk berkas di tangan memasuki ruangan tanpa tahu dia ditunggu singa lapar. Berbicara soal _timing_ buruk, Mayuzumi sangat tidak beruntung hari ini. Agaknya kesialan Kuroko menular.

"Kalian sudah menarik data bel—ah." Mayuzumi menyadari kehadiran nasabahnya yang biasa, Akashi Seijuurou, dan seorang pria tua yang tampak lebih tiran. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu masih ada nasabah."

 _Like father, like son_. Seijuurou rasanya seperti bisa mendengar bunyi sekrup dan roda gigi berputar terbalik di otak sang ayah.

Dua puluh detik menjeda.

"Selamat sore..." Masaomi bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan langkah percaya diri yang masih amat gagah, dia menghampiri Mayuzumi. "Kau pengganti Junpei?"

Mayuzumi menundukan kepala sedikit. "Saya Mayuzumi Chihiro..."

Gumam pelan, mengeja nama kecil sang kabag yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat yang bersangkutan merinding. "Chihiro ya..."

Tangan Masaomi terulur. Mayuzumi menyambutnya kasual.

"..."

"... Aku senang pengganti Junpei adalah seseorang yang memesona sepertsepertimu."

Oke. Cukup.

Semua mata _frontliner_ prio terbelalak melihat bagaimana Masaomi meremas tangan sang pria berparas _expressionless_ lalu membawanya ke bibir.

Mayuzumi mematung.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Seijuurou memijat dahinya. Kuroko sekarang tahu darimana gen kampret penuh tipu daya Seijuurou berasal.

"A..."

Andai tidak takut pada _damage_ lanjutan, tentu Kiyoshi, Riko, dan Takao sudah akan mengambil foto Mayuzumi saat ini. Kapan lagi Mayuzumi terlihat kaget? Sampai mulutnya terbuka sedikit begitu.

"Aku tadinya sedikit ingin menegur karena CSO-mu lalai." Masaomi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ibu jarinya justru kini menggosok pelan punggung tangan Mayuzumi. "Tapi karena kau masih baru, kurasa ini hal yang harus kutolerir."

Kuroko dan Seijuurou kompat memutar bola mata menatap ke arah lain. _Terserah_.

.

.

Level stress Kuroko mereda pada ujung minggu. Dia tidak perlu bangun pagi, menjinakan rambut epik yang perlu ditata selama 15 menit. Halo kasur, halo tidur cantik. Halo juga waktu bebas.

Sabtu adalah hari yang indah. Apalagi dia tidak perlu bertemu Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan setumpuk buku novel baru, Kuroko melangkah menuju kasir toko buku. Dia sudah membayangkan betapa menyenangkan melepas stress dengan membaca. Walau Cuma dua hari santai, itu sudah lumayan.

Ah, di dunia yang kejam ini, selama masih ada setitik hiburan, Kuroko akan setia bertahan.

Berbelok di antara rak, Kuroko berusah payah mencari rute paling lenggang menuju kasir. Toko buku ramai benar hari ini.

"Duh…" Kuroko mendengar aduhan kecil dan suara berdebum. Datang bersamaan dengan rasa aneh saat kakinya membentur sesuatu.

Di persimpangan rak-rak buku tinggi yang dijejali bacaan anak, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut biru muda menggosok bokongnya.

"Ma-maaf, dik..." Kuroko buru-buru meletakan buku-bukunya di atas meja _display_ rendah. Dia menarik anak itu bangun. Berlutut, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak itu mengangguk, membuat _twintail_ -nya bergoyang. "Um… Aku tidak luka."

"Maaf ya…"

"Tak apa…" Gadis kecil itu menatap Kuroko serius. "Aku baik-baik saja, Niichan."

Entah kenapa iris merah dan aura anak itu mengingatkan Kuroko pada Seijuurou. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak. Kenapa juga di hari libur dia masih harus memikirkan Seijuurou coba?

"Kau terpisah dari orangtuamu?"

"Papa sedang di bagian sana." Anak itu fasih menjelaskan. Ia menunjuk bagian buku-buku sulit. "Himeno tidak mengerti bacaan papa. Jadi Himeno ke sini."

"Tapi kan bahaya kalau terpi—"

"Himeno… Jangan lari-lari jauh-jauh dari pa— Tetsuya?"

Panjang umur. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat Seijuurou muncul.

Oke. _Fine_. Ini hari libur yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Melihat sisi lain Seijuurou hari ini adalah hal yang sama sekali di luar ekspektasi.

"Makannya rapi sedikit, Hime…" Seijuurou mengusapkan sapu tangan pada pipi gadis kecil dalam gendongannya yang ternoda eskrim. "Kalau tidak, papa tidak akan mengizinkanmu menikmati _dessert_ seusai makan siang lagi."

"Mmm…"

Dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari sosok Seijuurou sebagai seorang ayah yang membuat Kuroko sulit melepaskan pandangannya. Sesuatu yang menariknya seperti magnet berbeda kutub.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di hari libur." Seijuurou mendekap Himeno lebih erat. Dia menatap Kuroko lembut. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu, Tetsuya."

"Ah…" Jika tidak terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan saat ini, Kuroko tidak keberatan mengingatkan Seijuurou seberapa sering dia merepotkannya dengan maksud yang amat absurd; iseng. "Tak apa."

"Kuakui sedikit sulit membawa boneka-boneka besar itu sementara Himeno juga harus diawasi supaya tidak kabur kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak kabur, papa." Gadis kecil membantah. Dia sungguh pintar bicara untuk ukuran anak 3 tahun.

"Iya, iya…"

Di jalanan pertokoan, asing sekali rasanya melihat seorang ayah menggendong putrinya dengan didampingi pemuda yang sukarela menjadi pembawa barang belanjaan. Walau Seijuurou bukannya tidak pernah berjalan dengan dayang-dayang, biasanya dayang-dayangnya adalah _bodyguard_ terlatih. Bukan pemuda kurus kerempeng.

Tapi yang menganggu Kuroko bukan perkara dia dijadikan tukang bawa barang.

Mata besar senada dengan milik Seijuurou menatap Kuroko penasaran. Dari gendongan sang papa, ia dapat mensejajarkan sudut pandangnya dengan Kuroko.

"Himeno-chan?" Kuroko menelengkan kepala. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"…Tetsu-niichan… mirip…"

Sebelum gadis kecil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Seijuurou mencium pipinya. Membuat putrinya diam dan menatapnya heran. "Pa?"

"Himeno… Jangan nakal."

"…" Mata polos itu mengerjap. Tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi seperti tipikal _daddy's lil girl_ pada umumnya, dia patuh. "Umm… baiklah."

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Dan sesungguhnya penasaran apa lanjutan kalimat Akashi Himeno untuknya. Tapi manisnya tingkah Seijuurou pada sang putri membuatnya lupa bertanya kelanjutannya.

Petang itu, Kuroko kembali ke apartemennya dengan rasa heran. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa menikmati satu hari bersama Akashi Seijuurou yang dibencinya.

.

.

Lantai prioritas sepi di pukul dua belas siang. Kesempatan bincang-bincang tidak dilewatkan teller paling bawel di seantero kantor cabang.

"Kau… berubah, Kuroko…" Takao Kazunari berkomentar. Mata tajamnya menatap Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti. Ditambah gaya menggosok dagu a la detektif, aksinya sangat komikal.

"Apanya?"

"Kau jadi… apa ya…" Takao memutar otak. "Lunak. Pada Akashi maksudku. Sudah tidak uring-uringan lagi nih?"

Mendengarnya Kuroko tertegun. Benar juga. Dia sekarang melayani Seijuurou dengan lebih tulus. Memang intensitas keisengan cari perhatian itu juga sudah berkurang.

"Apa iya?"

"Masa kau tidak sadar?" Takao menunjuk mukanya heboh. Mentang-mentang sedang tidak ada nasabah. "Kau jadi baik padanya."

Mungkin melihat sisi lain Seijuurou memang membuatnya lunak.

"Biasa saja. ini karena dia sudah tidak iseng padaku lagi. Itu saja." Kuroko pura-pura tak acuh.

"Hm…" Takao masih belum yakin benar. Tapi dia tidak menekan topik itu lebih jauh. "Bisa jadi. Dan mungkin dewi kesialan sudah bosan padamu. Lihat pada siapa dia sekarang menempel…"

Takao memberi isyarat dengan matanya. Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi kesal setengah mati menanggapi telepon dengan nada yang dibuat sok sopan.

Pasti Akashi Masaomi lagi. Dasar opa jadul. PDKT-nya masih _by phone_.

"Akashi senior masih tampan sih. Dan Mayuzumi-san juga bujangan tua yang lumayan. Mereka cocoklah… lebih baik homo juga daripada lapuk. Setidaknya masih dapat belaian kasih sayang. Kau setuju, Kuroko? "

Jika Mayuzumi mendengar itu, Takao bisa dipastikan sudah berakhir di pemakaman terdekat.

" _No comment."_

Pintu ruang prioritas terbuka. Sosok familiar memasuki ruangan. Dengan jas yang biasa, harum parfum yang kini sudah Kuroko kenal benar.

CSO bermata senada langit berdiri, menyambut si nasabah lebih dulu dibanding yang lain.

"Siang, Akashi-san. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Dikasih judul 'PENDING' bukannya tanpa alasan kok. hahaha. Saya yakin ini belum akan selesai sampe batas deadline dan saya keukeuh mau kasih kado ultah buat Cuya. Ya sudah. Kita potong saja di sini. Nope. Ga mau bikin MC lagi. Pegel hati mikirinnya. Kalau sekuel pending kan biarin. Pokoknya di sini udah sampe kata 'FIN'. #diceburinkekolam

Setidaknya benih cinta itu sudah ditanam di hati Cuya.

Kepala Bagian Prioritas sama Kepala Prioritas beda lho ya. Hahaha. Takut ada yang bingung sama jabatan Mayu sama Himu. Intinya Kabag atau Kepala Bagian Prio itu sama seperti kepala bagian CS dan teller regular. Cuma dia nanganin semua frontliner prio baik teller maupun CSO (toh biasanya pekerjanya lebih dikit). Kalau kepala layanan itu di atas kabag CS sama teller, maka di atas kabag prio juga ada kepala prioritas.

Warkat itu yang untuk pemindahan dana. Bentuknya kalau ga cek ya billyet giro. Saya sendiri tahunya BG Cuma ada di Indonesia sih. Di Jepang ga tau deh ada apa nggak, BG. Tapi ya… karena saya orang Indonesia, diakan sajalah dalam cerita ini.

Dan iya, Tetsuna itu fem!Kuroko. Saya ga bisa bikin Akashi nikahin cewek lain selain gender bender Tetsuya di fic ini.

Ya… paling itu. Sampai ketemu di PENDING season 2 (kalau ada)

-Yuki Mayhem-


End file.
